Just Another Summer Romance?
by hotchner077
Summary: A young Aaron Hotchner meets rebelious Emily Prentiss while working for her mother. The two hit off and start a realtionship. But will this just be another summer romance or will it turn into something more? Hotch/Prentiss AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first multi-chapter Criminal Minds fanfiction. Its a Hotch/Emily AU story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss walked along the corridor towards her mother's study. Her long dark brown hair lay in curls down her back, her full fringe was resting just above her eyebrows. Her mother couldn't understand how she could see with a long piece of hair hanging over her eyes so Emily was gladly leaving it for another few weeks before getting it cut. She had no idea why her mother wanted to speak to her, she hadn't done anything to upset her in the past week. She was staying at home for the summer because for once, Ambassador Prentiss was not away travelling. She had just finished her first year in college studying Psychology and many of her friends were going abroad for the holidays. Emily had done enough travelling in her younger days so she decided against it though she hadn't planned on being stuck at home with her mother.

She knocked the study door twice and waited for the shrill call "Come in" and then entered the room. Ambassador Prentiss was sitting at her desk, surrounded by paper work and typing quickly on her computer. She looked up when Emily stepped into the room. "Ah Emily, please sit down." She gestured toward the vacant seat in front of her desk. Emily slowly walked up to the chair and swept her hands under her thighs so she was sitting properly on the chair and not creasing her summer dress. Her mother took of her reading glasses before turning her attention to Emily. "There are going to be some people from the local law firm here today," she started. "Why?" Emily interrupted her. "For my work and that is not your concern," her mother cut across. Emily leaned back in her chair. "So why are you telling me this if it's 'not my concern'?" she asked quite cheekily. Her mother took a deep breath before answering her. "I am informing you because I want you on your best behaviour when they are here. I won't have you embarrassing me." Emily threw her head back to let out a laugh. "Me embarrass you, mummy dear? Never." She grinned. Ambassador Prentiss rested her head in her hands with a sigh. Emily was nearly more troublesome now than in her teenage years and that was saying a lot. "I just wanted to let you know. You may go now Emily, I'll see you later." Emily rose from her chair and turned to walk to the door. She opened and turned slightly to face her mother "See ya mummy," she said before flashing a grin. She quickly left the room before her mother could call her back. Lawyers, why should she care if they were going to be here. She headed towards her room to change for lounging by the pool.

Aaron Hotchner straightened his tie in front of his bedroom mirror. Today was his first day working at a law firm. David Rossi, a family friend had offered him a summer when he had heard that Aaron was studying law in college. He had just gotten his law degree and was delighted to get a job for the summer. He wasn't sure which direction he was heading in but he hoped that this job would help he make the right choice. He checked his watch, twenty minutes to eight. He grabbed his briefcase and keys and headed out of his apartment to his car. He waited to be early on his first day, make a good impression. Throwing his briefcase on the passenger seat, he started the car and pulled out of the car park. Luckily for him the streets were pretty quiet, just before the morning rush. After a ten minute drive he pulled up to the Rossi Law Firm. He heard his phone bing and he pulled it out of his pocket to see that he had gotten a text.

"_Good luck today Aaron. But don't work too hard and you need to tell me about all the chicks you meet tonight. Derek."_

Aaron laughed and rolled his eyes at the text from his best friend. He placed his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his briefcase. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and let himself in.

David Rossi was working in law for nearly fifteen years. During this time he had come across a lot of different people. Ambassador Prentiss was one that he had mixed views on. Yes, she was a strong woman and did very well for herself without the help of her husband but she didn't really seem like the type who would go out for a drink with you. Rossi liked people who left work at work and enjoyed a social life outside of working hours. However, whenever Ambassador Prentiss asked for his help he was happy to give it.

He looked up when he heard the knock on his door to see the young Aaron Hotchner standing. "Aaron, come on in," he stood up to shake the young man's hand and guide him towards the chair in front of his desk. Aaron eagerly sat down, awaiting instructions from his new boss. "Well first of all, welcome to your first day at my law firm. I hope you will enjoy your experience here and won't be too put off by the end of it." Aaron shared a grin with the older man. Rossi looked through the files on his desk, the one from the Ambassador being the top priority. He glanced up at Aaron who was still sitting there comfortably. Rossi cleared his throat "I think I'll bring you out to today to experience working with people firsthand. "Aaron nodded. Rossi continued "Most people will actually come into the office here but we have client's, such as Ambassador Prentiss, who prefer that we go to them. So that's where I'll bring you today." Aaron nodded once again and stood up with Rossi. "You can leave your briefcase here and I will go and get Lynch and we can get going." They left the office together and Aaron was already enjoying the idea of work.

"Yes JJ, lawyers," Emily talked into her phone. She was lounging out by here pool in a red bikini top and shorts. "I don't know why, she wouldn't tell me," she told her best friend. Emily and Jennifer Jareau, JJ, had been best friend's since high school along with Penelope Garcia. The girls had all kept in contact during the college year and were planning on spending the whole summer together.

Emily laughed at something JJ said. "No, I don't know if lawyers are hot especially if they're the ones from around here. And I'm perfectly happy being single at the moment. Just because you're all loved up with Will doesn't mean I need a boyfriend." Emily dipped her feet into the pool as she listened to JJ's response. "They won't be here for long, maybe a week, so they'll be gone before you know it." Emily grinned into the phone as she heard a car coming up the driveway. Out of habit she looked up to see if she knew the visitor but she didn't recognise the black Mercedes that rolled up. "JJ, I think they've just arrived." She slipped her sunglasses down her nose to get a better look.

The first man that got out of the car, the driver, looked oldish, maybe in his mid forty's. He was tanned and had a beard so she knew that this man was David Rossi. The second man was younger, early thirty's Emily decided. He had short brown hair and Emily thought she could see stubble on his cheeks. He was Rossi's assistant who she had seen a few times before.

But the last man out of the car, he was new. His dark hair flopped effortlessly across his forehead. He had beautiful dark eyes that you could get lost in and he looked quite nervous. Emily slowly looked him up and down, he had to be no more than twenty five years old. As the man glanced around the surroundings, his gaze fell on Emily by the poolside. She did nothing to break eye contact and showed him a seductive smile before slowly sliding her shades up her nose. She could have sworn she seen him blush before he turned away to stare at the ground. Emily grinned as he followed the two men up to the house.

"_Emily? Emily, are you still there?" _She had forgotten that JJ was still on the line. "JJ you need to get over here and bring Pen." Emily slowly smiled "this is going to be an interesting week."

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter one, it's a little short but I'll try to make the rest longer. Leave a review and tell me what you think, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favourites and for adding my fanfic to your story alerts. I really appreciate all of it and I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. So here's chapter two which is longer as promised so enjoy.**

Chapter 2

As they walked through the Prentiss house, Aaron took in the splendour of the place. They first entered through the large doors into a huge hallway. The floor he was sure was made of marble and there were paintings scattered across the walls. Along the walls were splendid door made of pure oak. Aaron couldn't remember being in a house so grand before. The hall ended at a grand staircase which led to the east and west of the house. They did not reach the staircase however, Rossi turned to one of the doors along the hall and knocked twice. As he waited for a call to allow them to enter, he noticed Aaron staring up at the ceiling. "Think you could live in a house like this someday?" Startled, Aaron removed his gaze from the ceiling to look at his boss who was grinning. "Well, maybe. It's very big." He was still quite nervous about meeting the Ambassador on his first day and that girl, no woman, by the pool sure didn't do anything to help.

Before he could think too much about it, a female voice called "Come in," from inside the room and Rossi opened the door. They entered what appeared to be a study. Two of the four walls were covered from ceiling to floor with bookcases and on the wall facing the door were certificates of some sort. In the middle of the room was a large mahogany desk and behind it sat the Ambassador. She stood up when the men entered the room and reached out her hand. "David Rossi, thank you for coming in such short notice." Rossi grasped her hand in his to give it a warm shake. "Always happy to help, Ambassador." She nodded gratefully and moved on to the next man. "Lynch, thank you for coming," offering her hand which he shook warmly. She then turned to Aaron "And you are?" "Aaron Hotchner, Ambassador," and he took her outstretched hand. "Aaron is a family friend and is interested in law so I took him on for the summer," Rossi explained. Ambassador Prentiss smiled at him "very good for you Aaron." She sat down in her chair again and showed the men to the chairs in front of her desk. Rossi took out the files and laid them on the desk. "So, what do we have here..."

Emily reached for the towel that was hanging on the arm rest of her lounger. She had decided to go for a quick swim in the pool while she waited for JJ and Penelope to arrive. She ran the towel over her half naked body and then up to attempt to dry her hair. Throwing the towel down onto the lounger, she padded bare footed to the end of the pool to retrieve her hairbrush. She didn't realise however, that she was standing directly in front of the large window of her mother's study. She grabbed her brush and proceeded to untangle the knots from her long hair.

At the sound of a car pulling up the drive way, Emily stopped her brushing to look up. Sure enough, there was the little red Mini Cooper, Penelope in the driver's seat and JJ on the passenger's side. Emily smiled and waved at them as them got out of the car. They both waved back and quickly opened the gate to the pool and made their way over to her. After a few moments of hugging and hair and clothes admiring, all the girls sat comfortably in a circle. "So Emily Prentiss, why have you summoned us here on this glorious day?" Penelope enquired. Emily grinned before answering. "Well it so happens that my mother has some lawyers over this week. Now, you may think that lawyers are boring old men, but you didn't see what I did."

The girls broke into a fit of giggles and begged Emily to continue. Emily cleared her throat dramatically. "Ok, so I was sitting her by the pool talking to JJ on the phone, minding my own business." JJ snorted at this. "You. Minding your own business, that's a first." Emily leaned over to playfully hit JJ's arm, "Don't interrupt my story. Now, where was I, so I was sitting here and this black car pulls up. Three men got out, first was David Rossi, probably good looking in his day but I don't go for older men." Penelope found this comment particularly funny. When she calmed down, Emily continued. "Next was his assistant, Logan I think his name is? Something like that. He's not really my cup of tea either. But the last guy." Emily paused for effect. "He was different. His hair, his eyes and he looked damn good in a suit." JJ and Penelope started 'ooohing' "Emily's in looooove" JJ teased. "My pumpkin has a boyfriend," Penelope added. "And she loves-" she broke off. Emily frowned, it was like Pen to get distracted so easily. "What's wrong Pen?" Emily asked as she saw Penelope gaze towards the house. Emily turned around slightly to find that they were sitting right in front of the large window of her mother's study. "Well you were right about him looking good in a suit," JJ said. "And wouldn't you just love to run your fingers through his hair," Penelope said in a dreamy voice. "Hey, back off! He's mine," Emily pointed out. She then blushed when she realised what she had said. He wasn't hers, she didn't even know his name. He might have a girlfriend, or even a wife. She didn't know anything about him. Meanwhile, JJ and Penelope were giggling at Emily's exclamation.

"You sound like a possessive girlfriend, Em." "Yeah, it's adorable."

Emily ignored their teasing. "Yeah, yeah whatever," she said trying to brush it off. JJ tapped her lips with two fingers. "Maybe you should try talking to him sometime, get to know him?" she suggested. "I mean if he's only going to be here a week, you might as well make the most of it." She shrugged. Emily's face broke out in a smile and she nodded. "I think that's a great idea."

Aaron tried his best to listen to Rossi and the Ambassador discussing their files but everything was just so distracting and he didn't really understand what they were saying anyway. He had glanced through nearly every book in the room, which was a lot. He then read all of the certificates on the wall, mostly from her time in Ukraine. When he got bored of this, he glanced out the window which showed the view outside. And there she was again, brushing her beautiful, long dark hair. He could see the water droplets dripping down her back. He watched as she turned around and flashed a smile at someone who was coming in her direction. Two more girls appeared and they spent a few minutes hugging and giggling before they finally sat them. He found himself watching her more than the others. He thought this was strange since the other two were blonde's and blonde was his type. He mentally shook his head at this thought. How could he have a type if he only ever had one girlfriend? He quickly discarded this thought and turned his attention back to the discussion in the study.

He didn't notice the group of women ogling him through the window but he was thinking the same things as Emily. Yes, he was attracted to her but she might have a boyfriend, she might have no interest in him. He's only here for a week and then he'll never see her again. He shouldn't be getting his hopes up, he was here to work not to stare at the Ambassador's daughter. This made him think of Derek's text and he smiled. If Derek was here he'd tell him to go for it, but Aaron hadn't got the charms that Derek had. He heard Rossi tell the Ambassador he'd look into it and stood up. Aaron and Lynch stood up with him as he shook the Ambassador's hand again. "Thank you for all your help." "We'll get back to you as soon as we've made progress," Rossi promised. He turned to leave and Aaron and Lynch nodded politely at the Ambassador before following Rossi out of the room.

"Em, they're leaving." Emily turned to see all the lawyers standing and Rossi shaking hands with her mother. Now was her chance to at least say hello to this mystery man. She quickly stood up and retrieved her shorts and a tank top. "Does my hair look ok?" she asked her friends. JJ laughed "oh Em you're adorable. Your hair's fine, now get out there and show him what you've got." Emily smiled before slipping her feet into her sandals and moved out to the front of the house. She slowed her steps to make it look like she was just casually walking around the house. The door opened and Rossi and his men walked out. She looked up and tried to look surprised. "Mr Rossi," she smiled. "My mother told me you were coming, if I had known you were here I would have come to say hello." Aaron smiled at this, he knew that she saw them coming here. He noticed that she kept moving her eyes towards him and he smiled softly back at her. "It's alright Emily," Rossi answered, smiling back at her. "I hope it won't be a problem, but we're here all week." Emily shook her head "oh no it's no problem, I'm sure I'll live with it," she said grinning. "Emily," Aaron thought "what a pretty name, suits her well." Emily noticed Aaron watching her so she decided to go for it. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before," she flashed a smile at him and reached out her hand. "Emily Prentiss." Aaron quickly moved to grasp her hand and shook it gently "Aaron Hotchner." "Pleased to meet you Aaron," she said and she gave him that seductive smile she shot at him earlier. She was relieved when her grinned back at her, this was a good sign. Also he had yet to release her hand and she didn't move to take away hers. "And the same to you, Emily." Rossi noticed the connection between the two and gently coughed to get their attention. They both torn their gaze from one another and Aaron pulled his hand away, feeling the loss immediately. "As cute as you both look," he began, delighted at the blush that appeared on both their cheeks "we have to get to work. Don't worry Emily, I'll bring him back tomorrow." He winked and Emily couldn't hold back a laugh. "Thank you Rossi, you're too kind," she teased. She glanced over at Aaron who had controlled his blush and was back to normal again. She bit her lip slightly before saying "Goodbye Aaron, see you tomorrow." She turned before she could see his reaction and slowly walked away. Inside she was jumping and dancing but she kept her cool. When she heard their car pull away she quickened her pace and ran back to the girls squealing and proceeded to tell them what had happened.

Aaron sat back in his chair in the makeshift office Rossi had given him. He couldn't believe what had happened at the Prentiss house. She had flirted with him, that was obvious. That must mean that she's available, that's she's interested in him. He couldn't stop the grin that slowly took over his face. He didn't notice Rossi entering the room. "Someone's happy," he said, making Aaron jump slightly. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I suppose I am," feeling kind of uncomfortable discussing this with his boss. Rossi laughed at his discomfort. "I'm not saying anything," he held his hands up "I'm just presuming that you had quite an enjoyable first day." He moved towards the door and before Aaron could reply he turned around to say "I think you've done enough today, when you're finished with them files you can drop them into my office and head off." Aaron smiled at his superior "Thank you sir, I'll have them done as quickly as I can." Rossi simply nodded before leaving the room and Aaron got back to work on his files.

"So, you shook hands and he didn't pull away for ages?" JJ confirmed. Emily nodded gleefully and all the girls squealed again. Emily had told them everything that had happened, in detail, which took about ten minutes between all the squealing and giggling. "And he'll be back tomorrow," Emily said, smiling brightly. "We'll have to come with and intricate plan to get you two love birds together," Penelope said in all seriousness making both Emily and JJ burst in laughter. "You like him, he likes you, give him your number and he'll call, you'll go out on a date and there you go," JJ said "there's your plan." "You'll also need a killer outfit to show him what you got, sugar, "Penelope added "To the wardrobe!" The three girls headed towards the front down and made their way up the stairs to Emily's bedroom. JJ and Penelope headed straight to the wardrobe and Emily sat on her bed watching them. JJ rooted through all her clothes. She giggled at their comments about her clothes. "Oh that's a nice top. I'm borrowing these jeans sometime, ok? Where did you get this? I wouldn't be seen dead in it. This. Oh yes, this is perfect." They turned around to face Emily, JJ holding up a red dress. It was simple, spaghetti straps which led into a v-neck and the flowing dress came just above the knee. "You'll look amazing in this sweet checks, he won't be able to resist." Penelope said quite devilishly. "Now we have to decide what to do with your hair."

Aaron walked into the bar, looking around to find Derek. He found him sitting at a table surrounded by adoring women. He chuckled before making his way over to the table. As soon as Derek noticed him he stood up "Here he is, the bad ass lawyer." All the women turned to see Aaron approach the table. Derek pulled him into a hug and hit him on the back. He turned to the girls "You all enjoy yourselves on the dance floor, I need to talk to my man and I can admire you all from here" All the women nodded and moved away from the table to the dance floor. Aaron sat down at the table across from Derek. "So how was your first day as a lawyer? " Derek asked and he signalled for the waiter to come over to order more drinks. "It was good, I really enjoyed it." Aaron smiled and let Derek order him a beer. "So, did you meet many chicks?" Derek teased, taking a sip of his drink. He was surprised when Aaron didn't answer his question immediately and instead just stared at his drink. He chuckled "Alright, who is she?" "EmilyPrentiss" Aaron mumbled. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, say it again please?" "Emily Prentiss" Aaron said a little louder this time. "Is that the Ambassador Prentiss' daughter?" Derek enquired. Aaron nodded "Yep, the one and only," he took a gulp of his drink and sighed in appreciation. "So did you get her number? Ask her out?" Derek was itching to find out more information. Aaron shook his head laughing "I'm not like you Derek, we just talked and she was nice." It was Derek's turn to laugh. "Nice? She must be more than nice dude." "Ok, she was beautiful and she was really polite. She shook my hand when she introduced herself and I definitely felt something, a spark." He blushed slightly at his cheesy words. "She's amazing really." Derek was taken aback at Aaron's words. "Wow Aaron, you've really fallen for this girl." When he heard these words, Aaron knew that Derek was right.

**A/N: Leave me a review, I love hearing from you all. And also just to let you know Reid **_**will**_** be in this fanfic but not until later, I have already decided when he'll enter but it probably won't be for another few chapters. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites. I appreciate all of your feedback and all your encouragement makes me happy. So here you go, chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Aaron groaned as he moved to turn off his ringing alarm. It was always harder to wake up for work on the second day he found. He dragged his hand across his face and then moved it to ruffle his bed hair. He threw off his covers, swung his legs off the bed and slowly stood up to stretch his muscles. He padded towards the bathroom and threw some water on his face to wake him up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled when he remembered he would be seeing Emily again today. H picked up his razor and shaving cream and he thought back to what Derek had told him the night before.

"_I'll give you a few tips to help you with this girl you like. Chick's like confident men that know who they are and where they stand. No matter how nervous you might be, don't show it because they will notice and it'll be awkward. You don't want it to be awkward man." _

"Don't be nervous," Aaron said quietly and he finished his shaving. "Be confident, Emily would like confidence." He placed his razor back on the sink and reached over for his nicest aftershave. He gave his teeth a quick brush and he left the bathroom to head back into his bedroom. We walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his suit jacket and pants. He flicked through all his different shirts and finally decided on a blue on. He pulled it on and started buttoning it up.

"_You have to relax with a girl. You're there for work but not with this girl. So you don't need to be all formal like shaking hands and using all your fancy words. Hug her or peck her on the cheek, make her feel special."_

"Make her feel special." Because she was special, he'd never met a woman like Emily before. He chose a red tie and started to do it up. He knew that she liked him, at least a little and he liked her. He wanted to see where this would lead, maybe it would just be a summer fling and that would be it. And he would be fine with that, they might not get into anything serious at all, maybe just be friends. He wouldn't rush her into anything either, as Derek advised him.

"_Take things slow first and let her guide you. Not take control, that's your job. Don't pressure her into anything because she won't like to be pushed into something if she's not ready. You'll do just fine Aaron, just get out there and get her."_

Aaron smiled as he ran a comb through his dark locks, styling it the way he liked it. Deciding that he looked as good as he ever would, he headed downstairs for some breakfast. He quickly ate a bowl of cereal and drank a cup of coffee. Leaving his bowl and cup in the sink, he picked up his briefcase, phone and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Emily lay in her bed staring up at her ceiling with a smile on her face. She hadn't been looking forward to something this much since she had come here for the summer. She glanced at the clock on her wall reading the time as half past nine. She usually slept well past this time, not stirring till at least eleven but she found that she couldn't sleep anymore.

She wondered whether to stay in her comfy bed or to get up and have breakfast. The rumble in her stomach made up her mind so she pulled herself out of her bed and slipped her feet into the flip flops beside her bed. She fixed her covers before she headed downstairs for some toast. She met her mother who was all dressed and ready, getting her morning coffee. She looked Emily up and down. "You're up early, it's not like you," she observed. Emily simply shrugged "Couldn't sleep." She wasn't going to tell her mother the reason for this because she wouldn't understand.

"Well you better get yourself together because the lawyers will be here in about an hour and a half and I don't want any interruptions so stay outside." And with that, her mother turned and left the room with her coffee. "An hour and a half," Emily thought. She'd have to be ready in that time, her dress that the girls had picked out for her and they decided she should curl her hair. She jumped slightly when her toast popped and quickly buttered the pieces of bread. She ate quickly and then headed back upstairs to get ready.

20 minutes later her hair was styled into perfect curls that bounced on her shoulders and back as she walked. Happy that her hair was the way she wanted it, she moved to her makeup. She skipped over her foundation, she didn't like wearing it during the summer months because it was just too warm. She picked up her mascara and used the wand to apply it completely over her eyelashes. When she was happy she picked up her eyliner and applied it. She quite liked her eyes so she always liked to accentuate them using eyeliner or eye shadow.

She then slipped into the red dress that was picked out for her the day before. She twirled in it in front of her mirror and thought that she looked good. She smiled as she put on her shoes. Today was the day that she made her move. JJ was with Will for the day and Penelope was trying to hack something to get tickets for a concert early. So she was on her own which meant no distractions. With one last glance in the mirror, she grinned and left her room ready for the day.

* * *

Aaron found himself back in the Ambassador's study with Rossi and Lynch. He couldn't sit still until he saw Emily again. He kept glancing out the window towards the pool where she was yesterday but she never appeared. He wondered if maybe she didn't like him as much as he thought that she was flirty like that with every new guy she met. He slouched in his chair at this thought. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing, now he just wanted this week to be over and forget about her. Aaron looked up when he heard his name. "Aaron, I left one of the files in the car." Rossi told him "Could you go out and bring it in please?" Aaron nodded and got up out of his chair and left the room.

Emily paced around outside. They were here, their car was here, Aaron was here. She was confident this morning but now she was nervous. What if she had misread him, maybe he didn't like her at all and was simply being polite. He had to be since he was working for her mother. She didn't know what to do. Here she was standing outside her house in a fancy dress with her hair done up and she was sure that it was all for nothing. She pulled her mobile out of the light jacket she was wearing and scrolled down through her contacts. She pressed call when she found the number and held it to her ear.

"_Hi Em. What's going on?"_

"Hi JJ." Emily paused. "I don't think this is a good idea..."

"_What isn't a good idea? Oh you mean- Will! I'm on the phone, stop!" _

Emily could hear her friend squealing down the other end of the phone.

"_Stay over there till I'm finished, go on. Sorry about that Em. Is Aaron not there?"_

Emily sighed before answering. "What if I've got it all wrong Jen? Maybe I've just misread him and it all meant nothing."

"_Well you're not going to know unless you try. That's how Will and I got together. Just go for it and if it doesn't work out, hide in your room for the week."_

Emily smiled at this comment. "Thanks JJ, you're amazing."

She heard her laugh. _"Oh I know Emily. I'm sorry but I have to go now. Good luck, everything will be fine."_

Emily nodded_. _"I hope so, bye JJ." _"Bye"_

Emily hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket. JJ was right, it was worth trying. If it worked out it could be great. She smiled and decided she was going to do it. She strode confidently up to the door and opened it. And there he stood, Aaron.

* * *

When Aaron reached the door it opened before he could reach for the door knob and there she stood. "Hi," she said, almost shyly. He couldn't help looking her figure up and down. She was wearing the most beautiful red dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her long hair was curled and Aaron found that he liked this look on her. "Hi Emily," he replied, remembering confidence, girls like confidence. She smiled brightly at him, her whole face lightly up which made his heart melt.

"Oh did you what to go outside," Emily realised they were still standing at the door. Aaron smiled and nodded "I just need to get something in the car. Did you want to come inside?" Emily thought for a moment. She shook her head "Eh no, I just wanted to get something but I think I left it by the pool." Not really believing her, Aaron simply nodded and followed her down the steps. He presumed she would go off to the pool but was delighted when she walked with him to the car.

"So, do you spend all your summer here every year? "Aaron asked, wanting to start up a conversation. Emily smiled at him. "Well no. When I was younger we did a lot of travelling so I was always moving to different countries. This is actually my first summer staying here." Aaron nodded. "But you still know the area well?" "Oh yes," Emily replied. "I lived here when we weren't travelling." Aaron opened the car and picked up the file that was sitting in the back seat. He took a deep breath before turning back to Emily.

"So you'd know where all the nice restaurants are?" he asked. Emily froze for a minute. Was he suggesting something? Her heart began to race. "Eh... yeah I do. There's a few depending on what type of food you like." Aaron nodded "Is there many Italian restaurants? I have quite a soft spot for pasta's." Emily grinned. "I like Italian food too. I could recommend the good ones if you'd like." Aaron nodded and then coughed awkwardly. "Thank you, I'd appreciate that. Maybe I could bring you out for dinner sometime?" he offered, silently hoping that he won't be rejected. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the bright smile across Emily's face. "Oh thank you, I'd love that Aaron," Emily couldn't help beaming up at him. Aaron pulled out his phone. "I'll get your number and give you a call sometime?" he suggested. Emily rhymed off her mobile number to him and he saved it on his phone. "I really need to get these files to Rossi, I'll see you around Emily," Aaron said as he started to walk to the door, waving slightly at her. "See you Aaron," Emily replied softly, returning the wave. She stood like that until he was in the house and the door was firmly shut. She let out a shriek of joy and couldn't contain her excitement. He was taking her out to dinner, a date! This was more than she had hoped for and it was amazing. She composed herself and entered the house again and quickly made her way up to her room.

* * *

"You find the file?" Aaron nodded and handed the file to Rossi before returning to his seat. He couldn't stop smiling. She said yes, she would go out to dinner with him. And she seemed pretty happy about it too. He was proud that he managed to ask a pretty girl out to dinner, Derek would be proud of him. He smirked a little, thinking about what Derek would say when he told them. He felt someone nudge his elbow and he turned to face Lynch who had a 'pay attention and stop smiling like an idiot' face and Aaron composed himself and got back to business. He could think about Emily later.

"_HE ASKED YOU OUT?!"_

Emily laughed at her tech genius friend. "Just out to dinner Pen. We haven't even decided when and where yet."

"_But he asked for your number, pumpkin. They don't ask unless their interested."_

"I know and I'm excited and happy and so much more." Emily giggled. "But it's only dinner so I'm not going to get ahead of myself."

"_Ah, very wise sugar. But I'm still so happy for you, you deserve each other. Gotta go now Em, nearly have the tickets! I will chat to you later."_

Emily laughed. "Bye Penelope." She placed her phone on her beside locker and flopped onto her bed. What a day, she just couldn't stop smiling. She was going on a date with Aaron Hotchner and it would be perfect. She couldn't wait to get to know him better and maybe get a little more. She giggled into her pillow like a teenager, she couldn't help it, she was on cloud nine.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, leave me a review please. Till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so grateful for all your responses to my story, thank you so much. It makes me so happy to read all your reviews and I'm so thankful to anyone who adds it to their alerts and favourites. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all like it. So without further ado, chapter four.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The three girls sat crossed legged on JJ's double bed surrounded by magazines, make up and nail polish. They probably were a bit old for girly sleepovers but they enjoyed meeting up to talk and gossip until the early hours of the morning. Emily and Penelope liked to beg JJ for cute romantic details about what she and Will got up to on their dates. JJ would always blush before caving and telling them everything.

"Remember that guy you used to date Em," Penelope piped up as she painted JJ's nails. "Clyde. He was a nice guy.

Emily blushed, as she flicked through the pages of a magazine. "Yeah I remember him and yes he was." She really didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Where is he now? Did he go back to England? JJ asked, offering Penelope her other hand.

Emily nodded, begging for the heat the leave her cheeks. "Yeah, he went back after we broke up." She looked up at the girls and smiled. "He got engaged a few months ago."

JJ and Penelope both looked at each other in surprise. "And you know this information, how?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow.

Emily shrugged, moving her eyes back to her magazine. "We've kept in contact, a text or a phone call every few months. We're still friends and his fiancé seems like a lovely girl."

Penelope finished JJ's nails and put the lid back on the polish. "Remember that day you brought him along to the beach. I didn't know he had a six-pack and wow was I staring that day."

"Penelope Garcia!" Emily exclaimed, her head snapping up to glare at her. "That is my ex you're talking about and you're telling me that you were ogling him when we were still dating!"

Penelope simply shrugged. "I couldn't resist. And anyway you were the one who brought him, what did you expect!" Penelope grinned.

"Speaking of ogling guys," JJ announced as she examined her colourful nails. "When's your date with your new man?"

Emily hesitated slightly, still gazing at the same spot on her magazine. "Well, he hasn't called me and I haven't seen him since yesterday morning so I don't know." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. JJ moved to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok Em, don't worry about it. He'll call, just give him time," she reassured her. "It took Will a week to call me after we first meet and I thought he had forgotten about me."

"He's the one that suggested a date anyway, pumpkin," Penelope added. "He'll call soon, he's probably nervous because of your astounding beauty and amazing qualities," she said sincerely.

Emily threw her head back in laughter and offered her arm to let Penelope snuggle with her and JJ. This was why Emily enjoyed the sleepovers so much, the girls always managed to make each other laugh no matter what.

* * *

Aaron accepted a drink from Derek who was throwing a house party at his new place. Aaron wasn't usually into going to parties like this but it was his best friend so he felt he had to.

"You having a good time Aaron?" Derek asked, shouting above the loud music that was playing. Aaron shrugged, taking a gulp of his drink. Derek laughed and hit him playfully on the back.

"I know you don't like this kind of thing, but thank you for coming. You should go out there and chat to some chicks and enjoy yourself," he suggested. Aaron shook his head.

"Okay man, your loss," Derek said, moving back towards the party. "I plan to enjoy myself tonight." He winked at Aaron before he disappeared in the crowd. Aaron smiled and finished his drink, leaving it on the counter beside him.

Deciding to get some fresh air, he pushed through the crowd. Stepping outside he sat down on the steps in the backyard. He took out his phone and scrolled down his contacts to find that one number.

He had spent the last day staring at her number wondering, call or not call. He didn't want to appear that he was desperate but he didn't want her to feel like he'd forgotten her. It had been too long since he had last been on a date so he was unsure and nervous. He exited his contacts and locked his phone. He would ring tomorrow, he promised himself that.

When he turned to get up he noticed someone come outside. As the figure got closer, he recognised him as Will La Montagne, a friend of Derek's. When Will noticed Aaron, he walked over to say hello.

"Hey, Aaron right?" Will greeted as he approached. Aaron nodded, offering to shake Will's hand. "Aaron Hotchner. Will?" Will nodded "William La Montagne. What are you doin' out here, the party's just heating up."

Aaron grinned and shrugged. "I'm not really the partying type. What about you? You're out here not in there," Aaron pointed out, smirking.

Will nodded, grinning back. "I know I am, I need to ring my girl and say goodnight."

Aaron said nothing as Will took out his phone and held it to his ear. The phone rang three times before his girlfriend picked up.

"Hey JJ, how are you?" He paused, listening to her reply and laughed.

"A girly night, lucky you honey. What am I doing?" Will looked over in Aaron's direction. "I'm at a party and I'm hangin' with my new friend Aaron Hotchner."

Will paused as he took in JJ's response, and Aaron could see his features change. "You know him? From where?" Now it was Aaron's turn to frown. JJ? He didn't know any girl called JJ. He was just as confused as Will.

"You want to talk to him? JJ what..." Will broke off to listen to his girlfriend before nodding and offering his phone to Aaron.

Aaron hesitated, he didn't know this girl and he was pretty sure he didn't want to talk to her. But Will had thrust the phone into his hand and he had no choice to hold the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Aaron, its Emily." _Emily? As in his Emily? Wait, not his Emily, Emily Prentiss. No that sounded too formal. He heard a sigh coming from the other end of the phone and he realised he never replied.

"Hey Emily, how are you?" he asked, nervously.

"_I'm fine thanks." _She took a deep breath. _"I'm sorry about this Aaron. When JJ heard that Will was with you, she demanded that he made you talk to me." _Aaron could hear muffled sounds in the background and presumed that it was her friend JJ. _"You can give the phone back to Will, it's ok."_

"No. I actually wanted to talk to you Emily, if you have a moment."

"_Sure, go ahead."_

Aaron cleared his throat before beginning. "I meant to call you about...about our date. I probably should have called earlier but..." he paused. He couldn't say he was busy, a phone call only took a few minutes. "But I just wanted to give you some space. So now I'm asking, would you like to go on a date with me Emily?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Will smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"_Yes of course I'd like to go on a date with you Aaron." _ He could hear high pitched squeals in the background which made him smile. _"When?" _

Aaron had to think for a minute. Today was Wednesday so he couldn't ask for tomorrow, too short notice. "Does Friday night suit you?"

He could picture Emily nodding in response _"Yes that's fine with me. I think I know the perfect place."_

Aaron smiled, unconsciously gripping the phone tighter. "So I'll pick you up at seven?" _"That sounds great, I'll be ready and have directions."_

Aaron chuckled. "Ok, bye Emily. See you soon." _"See you Aaron. I'm putting JJ back on so could you let her talk to Will?" _"Sure, bye." He handed the phone to Will who was grinning from ear to ear.

He couldn't hear anything about Will and JJ's conversation this time, he was too busy replaying the conversation with Emily. He was so glad he got talking to her, it was so much easier than he had thought. And it was all because of Emily pushy friend. Aaron smiled at this thought, she probably was a nice girl and he had to thank her. He might have put off the phone call for days and Emily's answer might have been different.

He turned to face Will when he heard him say his goodbyes. Will locked his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. "Bet you didn't expect that tonight," Will said to Aaron, chuckling lightly.

Aaron shrugged, smiling brightly. "I guess I have your girlfriend to thank for that." Will nodded and laughed. "Yeah, JJ's a great girl, loyal friend too. She was just trying to help out." "Well make sure to thank her from me next time you see her." "I will, now you ready to return to the party?" Aaron nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Jennifer Jareau you are evil. I am going to kill you."

JJ giggled as she threw her phone on the bed after her conversation with her boyfriend. "Shouldn't you be thanking me, Em?" she said, grinning.

"It could have been really awkward," Emily pointed out. "He could have refused and then I would have felt terrible!" She was secretly delighted that she got talking to him again but she couldn't help thinking what would have happened if things had gone differently.

"But he didn't, and now you're going on a date," JJ's comment made Emily blush. "So you do need to thank me."

"Say 'JJ thank you, I love you. You are the best girl in the world and I couldn't live without you'," Penelope prompted. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, JJ" Emily said. "Say the rest!" Penelope encouraged. Emily turned to glare at her which made both Penelope and JJ burst out laughing.

"You're welcome Em," JJ said pulling Emily into a hug. Penelope crawled over to them and they all hugged on JJ's bed giggling among each other.

"I hope you realise that you'll have to tell us every little detail of this date," Penelope said after a few moments of hugging. "I'll only tell you the good bits," Emily promised. "So basically the whole date," JJ added. "Well I hope so, I have high expectations of Aaron Hotchner," Emily proclaimed proudly which made everyone giggle. "And if he messes up, he'll have us to answer to," JJ looked over at Penelope who nodded quickly.

Emily hoped that for his sake, it was going to be a perfect first date.

* * *

When he entered the house again, Aaron quickly noticed Derek on the dance floor surrounded by a group of girls. He couldn't help but grin, Derek was always the charmer. He took a drink in his hand and waited for Derek to come over.

When he saw Derek look up and notice him standing there, he whispered something into one of the girl's ears. Aaron saw her nod and then make room for Derek to walk towards him. He stood beside Aaron pouring himself a drink.

"Where did you go?" Derek asked, taking a gulp of his beer. "One minute I saw you over here and then I looked up and you were gone. Something you want to tell me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Aaron laughed and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I just went outside to get some air and to...eh sort something out."

Derek raised a thick eyebrow. "Sort something out? What kind of something Aaron?"

Aaron shrugged, grinning. "I just had to arrange a...meeting with someone." Derek noticed the dimples that graced Aaron's face. "Com'n Aaron, you're killing me here man." "I may have asked a certain girl out for dinner on Friday night." Aaron really could not contain the wide grin that quickly spread across his face.

"The Ambassador's daughter?" When Aaron nodded Derek gave him a few hard pats on the back.

"Wow, I'm proud of you Aaron. It's about time that you got back out there in the dating game." Derek lifted his glass to clink against Aaron's. "You need to tell me every time about his chick Aaron. I need to know who's making my man smile like an idiot." This made Aaron chuckle and he agreed.

"I'll give you all the details after our date." Aaron promised. Derek was satisfied with his answer, dragged him by the arm to the dance floor and told any girl that tried to flirt with Aaron that he was now a taken man.

Back at JJ's house, Emily lay awake between her two friends who were currently in dreamland. She found that she couldn't fall asleep just yet. She couldn't believe that a short phone call could have her so excited. And she really was so excited, she couldn't wait for Friday to come.

Although she was so happy about this, her excitement scared her. Was she getting too worked up over one date? Maybe he had other girls and he just wanted to be nice to her. And he was put on the spot tonight.

She mentally shook her head. Aaron was not like this, she was sure. He seemed like a sweet guy and a gentleman. He wouldn't have a string of girls on his arm. And even if he did, she decided that she would make sure that she was the girl he picked.

At this thought, she curled up into her pillow and snuggled under the covers. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, seeing Aaron's face in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Clyde is Emily's ex in my story. I kind of love Sebastian Roché so I just had to include him. He may or may not pop up again, I haven't decided yet. So, I hope you all liked that. Leave me a review because they're all appreciated. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So another chapter. Sorry that it's taken so long to update but I wanted to make sure that this was perfect and I think I'm pretty happy with it. Once again thank you to you all for reading, reviewing etc. I really appreciate it. Also apologises for any spelling/grammar mistakes in this, I'm writing it quite late. Enjoy.**

JASR Chapter 5

It was finally Friday, Emily thought as she woke up to the sunlight streaming into her bedroom. Thursday had gone far too slow for her liking, in fact she would have preferred to skip it altogether. She went shopping with JJ and Penelope, apparently to get her a dress for her date. They decided on a little black dress after Emily had tried on at least fifteen dresses. The restaurant she had chosen was quite fancy and she wanted to dress up.

She had gotten a short text message from Aaron earlier that day, wondering if he should wear something formal. This made Emily smile to see that he was making an effort and it also gave her the opportunity to save his number on her phone.

Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fists. Her clock told her that it was almost noon and she was glad she didn't wake up earlier than necessary. She pulled herself out of her bed and padded into her bathroom to take a nice long shower. She stripped off her pyjama top and shorts and stepped into the shower. Emily loved the feel of the hot water against her skin, rolling down her back as she washed her hair. She chose her favourite fruity shampoo and scrubbed her hair thoroughly. She conditioned it before washing it all out.

Emily stepped out and grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap around her body. She quickly dried herself and kept the towel in place, tucking a corner under her arm. She found her hairbrush and began to brush her wet hair, untangling any knots. She headed back into her room to search for her hair dryer. Finding it under her desk, she left it on the bed and dropped her towel to pull on her underwear and hook on her bra. She stuck her legs into her sweatpants and threw on a warm hoodie.

She plugged in her hair dryer and began to style her hair. They, JJ and Penelope, decided that she should keep her hair naturally straight so she was going to run her straighteners over her hair later that evening. She turned off the hair dryer and ran her brush through her locks one more time before leaving her room and moving downstairs to get something to eat.

Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table when she entered and Emily walked past her to open the fridge. She could feel her mother's eyes looking her up and down and waited for the comment that would surely follow.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Emily picked out some natural yoghurt and closed the fridge before turning to look at her mother.

"I'm going out tonight, not that you should care," she replied, moving across the kitchen to get a spoon. Ambassador Prentiss took off her glasses to look more closely at Emily.

"With JJ and Penelope?" Emily rolled her eyes and walked towards the table to sit across from her mother.

"No mother, I'm actually going out on a date. With a guy, at a restaurant and we're going to eat, talk and maybe even kiss. Is that alright with you mother? I promise I'll be home before it's dark and I won't even try to sneak him in through my bedroom window." Emily smiled innocently at her mother, fluttering her eyelashes for effect.

Her mother scowled at Emily and quickly got up and left the table. Emily grinned as she ate her yoghurt, her mother deserved it poking her nose in where it didn't belong. Their conversation had her thinking though; would Aaron kiss her tonight on their date? Was he too much of a gentleman to kiss on the first date? She then began to think about kissing him, what would it be like his lips on hers. She glanced up at the clock in the kitchen, one o'clock on the dot. Emily groaned, why couldn't seven come quicker?

* * *

Aaron sat at his desk looking over all the files that were piling up. He liked to keep busy, it helped time to go faster and to keep his mind off Emily. Not that he wanted that, he was just looking forward to their date and he wanted it to come as quickly as possible.

Derek had talked nonstop about Aaron's 'new girl'. Aaron understood that Derek was just happy for him but it also made him a little nervous. What if things didn't work out with Emily and he was hurt again? Yes Aaron would be disappointed, but he also felt that if it didn't work out he would be failing Derek too. He shook his head and got back into his paper work, this was just his nerves talking he had nothing to worry about.

He looked up when Rossi poked his head into his office.

"Hey Aaron, you can head out on your lunch break now," he said and watched as Aaron nodded and quickly moved to grab all his stuff. "You meeting someone special or just really hungry?" he teased.

Aaron's head shot up. He was only meeting Derek for lunch but his thoughts went straight to Emily and he could feel this blush creeping up his cheeks.

"What? No no, just a friend," he replied quickly.

Rossi smirked. "Whatever you say Aaron." And he left the room leaving the door open.

Aaron ran his hand down his face. The last thing he wanted was for Rossi to suspect that he was meeting someone, he would be teased and annoyed for days. Of course he was meeting someone, tonight, but Rossi didn't need to know that. He had practically embarrassed Aaron in front of Emily and Aaron really didn't want a repeat of that. He pulled on his coat and left the office.

The little cafe where he was meeting Derek was just down the street so Aaron decided to walk. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets and strolled down the street. He noticed quite a lot of couples out today, walking hand in hand or with their arms around each other. This made him smile to himself which was unusual because he always looked away when he noticed couples. Maybe getting back into dating was a good idea.

When he reached the cafe, he was glad to see Derek already sitting at a table drinking coffee. What surprised Aaron was that he was alone, no girls surrounding his table.

"Excuse me but are you Derek Morgan? You kind of look like someone I know but he's always surrounding by his posse of girls so I was wondering if you've seen him?" Aaron teased as he sat down in front of his best friend.

Derek laughed and clasped Aaron's hand in his like a handshake.

"Just because you got a girl Aaron, doesn't mean you can start teasing me about not having one. You know I could win over your Emily simply by smiling."

Aaron knew by the grin on Derek's face that he was only messing with him and he also knew that Derek would never do something like that to him.

When the waitress came down to their table Aaron ordered a chicken bagel and a coffee. As he was waiting for his order to arrive, Derek pressed for more information on his date.

"So where are you taking her? Somewhere fancy I hope."

"Actually she picked the restaurant since she's much more familiar with the area. And she did let me know that it's a fancy restaurant." Derek opened his mouth to add something but Aaron cut him off.

"And before you ask, of course I'm going to pay. What do you take me for?"

Derek chuckled and took a drink of his coffee as the waitress came down with Aaron's lunch. He could see her eyes linger on Derek and he grinned to himself when he saw Derek wink at her. He looked up to see her flustered face as she quickly retreated back to the kitchen.

"You probably made her day Derek," Aaron said, taking a big bite out of his bagel. Derek shrugged.

"I have a way with the ladies."

* * *

Emily was panicking. It was half past five and she was still in her comfy clothes. She had rang both Penelope and JJ and they had both said they were on their way, twenty minutes ago. She knew that she couldn't get ready without them and she always appreciated their words of encouragement.

She walked around her room and stopped at her wardrobe to open it and stare at her new dress some more. It really was beautiful and it had looked good on her. She pulled it out and let the material slip through her fingers. When she heard a car come up her drive she quickly deposited the dress on her bed and ran to her bedroom window. Sure enough it was JJ's car and she watched as JJ and Penelope quickly got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Emily quickly moved down the stairs before they had even rung the doorbell. When she reached the door and opened it she was on the receiving end of a huge hug from her best friends. She heard muttered apologizes about why they were late but she didn't care, they were here now.

JJ and Penelope sat on Emily's bed as they waited for her to come out from the bathroom where she was changing into her dress and applying her makeup. Penelope had let her borrow one of her more subtle pair of tights for the date. JJ had offered Emily any shoes that she'd like to borrow but Emily had bought new one's recently and wanted to wear them.

Both girls turned their attention to the door when it opened. Emily stepped out in her little black dress, tights and heels and she looked beautiful. Penelope squealed when she saw her and got up quickly to hug Emily. JJ smiled brightly at the sight of her best friend so happy and looking so beautiful.

"Hey Emily, didn't you want to straighten your hair before you left?" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah, just quickly if I had time." Emily automatically turned to glance at the clock on her wall, twenty five minutes to seven.

"You have loads of time pumpkin," Penelope said pulling out a chair from Emily desk. "Sit and I will do the honours."

Emily smiled and sat down in the chair. Penelope took the hair straighteners from JJ and began to run them quickly through Emily's hair just to make everything perfect. When Penelope announced she was finished Emily stood up and walked over to her full length mirror. She twirled slightly in her dress and decided that she looked good. She smiled as she spotted her two friends watching her through the mirror and she was suddenly feeling excited instead of nervous.

She turned around to face them and walked over to her bed to make sure she had everything in her little bag; purse, lip gloss, direction's for Aaron and phone. She placed the beaded strap over her right shoulder. She felt the girls come up behind her and she turned to hug them both.

"Thank you for coming over to help me," she said when she released them. "It means a lot, you both being here for me."

JJ and Penelope smiled.

"You both helped me with my first date with Will," JJ pointed out "and I still really appreciate that. So you deserve it Em." Penelope nodded in agreement.

"We're always here for you sugar, thought thick and thin," she told Emily. "Now go out there and have a great time."

"Won't your mother wonder where you're going when you don't leave with us?" JJ wondered. Emily giggled remembering the conversation that morning.

"Oh no she won't worry, I told her I was going out on a date."

Before either girl could respond to this the doorbell rang and everyone took in breath deeply.

"He's here!" JJ exclaimed. Emily looked up at the clock, seven exactly.

"Ok, guess I better go down to him."

* * *

Aaron slammed the door of his apartment shut and threw his briefcase and coat on the ground in the hall. It was a quarter past six and he was just home from work. Rossi had been bugging him all day about who he was meeting for lunch and Aaron had almost slipped that he was bringing Emily out tonight. Rossi wouldn't leave him alone until he confessed so he made up a story about meeting up with a cousin that he hadn't seen in years. He shuddered at the thought that he could still be in that office right now, wasting precious time.

He quickly moved to his bedroom and pulled off his work clothes. He opened his wardrobe and went through all the clothes he had, pulling out his best suit jacket and pants. He pulled on the pants while hopping over to his dresser where he kept his shirts. When he fastened his pants he picked out and white shirt and his favourite red tie.

Pulling on the shirt he moved to the bathroom to look in the mirror while he buttoned his shirt and fixed his tie. He grabbed the toothbrush by the sink and added some toothpaste before running it quickly over his teeth and spitting the remains down the sink. He reached for some hair gel and rubbed some into his hands and styled his hair.

He took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror. He smiled thinking that he looked good and he was ready for this date. He left the bathroom and grabbed his suit jacket on his bed. Moving out to the hall he picked up his coat and took out his wallet. Deciding there was enough there for the night, he pulled on the coat and dropped the wallet back into the pocket. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

He glanced at the clock in his car as he was leaving his apartment block. It was ten minutes to seven and he wasn't sure how long it would take until he got to Emily's house. He didn't want to be late picking her up, having her waiting around for him wasn't a good start. He passed a few streets before he realised that Emily's was the next turn. As he rounded the bend he exhaled deeply, he was going to make it on time.

He drove up Emily's drive with two minutes to spare. He killed the engine and took a moment to compose himself. He glanced up at the house and it suddenly hit him what he was doing and he smiled. He got out of the car and slowly walked up to the door and politely ran the doorbell once. Then he waited.

When he heard the faint stomping of heels coming down the stairs he relaxed, she was coming. The door slowly opened and there Emily stood. She looked radiant, beautiful, elegant, Aaron was mesmerised. Emily could see the Aaron liked what he saw and instead of feeling uncomfortable under his gaze it made her feel confident and beautiful.

"Hey Emily," Aaron spoke first, slowly moving his eyes up to meet hers. Emily bit her lip slightly before replying.

"Hey Aaron. You ready to go?"

Aaron nodded once and held out his arm. "I am and I hope you know where we're going." He smiled, a beautiful wide smile.

Emily held back a giggle as she stepped outside and took his arm. "I do, have the direction's all printed out and I do know where it is in case you get lost." She grinned at him.

He turned to look at her. "The only reason I could get lost is if you give me the wrong directions, so either way it's your fault." He smiled again and Emily realised he had cute little dimples. She decided that she'd have to get him smiling more often.

They both realised that they were still standing at the door and Emily was pretty sure she could hear her two friends on the other side. She coughed slightly and Aaron took the hint.

"So I guess we better get going then," he suggested and Emily nodded. Aaron led her away from the house and to his car. Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for her and made sure she was seated alright. He nodded slightly at her polite "thank you" before closing the door and moving to the driver's side.

He got into the car, sat down and buckled up before turning to Emily. She was busy inspecting his car, right now his back seats.

"So what do you think?" he asked her. When he saw the confused look on her face, he gestured around the car.

"Oh your car," she quickly realised and nodded. "It's nice, I like it."

Aaron shrugged. "It's probably not the best and I haven't spent all my money on it but it gets me where I need to go so that's fine with me. So where are these directions?"

Emily nodded once before opening her bag and plucking out the piece of paper. She offered it to Aaron and he unfolded it, glancing over its content.

"I'm not familiar with this side of the city so you'll have to help me along the way, okay?" He looked up at Emily, catching her eyes in his gaze. She smiled back at him.

"Of course I will. I made the reservation for half past seven so we still have lots of time to get there."

Aaron put his key into the ignition and started the car.

"Better to be early than late," he said smiling over at her before turning his attention to reversing out of Emily's drive. Emily leant back comfortably in her seat; this was going to be the perfect evening.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I'm sorry for cutting it off here but I really want to dedicate a whole chapter to the date because it would be just too long if I kept writing. I'm going to try and update the next chapter as soon as I can because I don't want to keep you all waiting too long. Don't forget to leave a review, thank you.**


End file.
